


To Expect the Unexpected

by FullmetalHeartbreak



Series: RinRen One Shots [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, Cute, Dork Okumura Rin, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalHeartbreak/pseuds/FullmetalHeartbreak
Summary: Rin and Shima have grown closer since Kyoto, which is why Shima comes to keep Rin company when he's locked in his dorm like Rapunzel in her tower. They weren't expecting things to end like this, after all it all started with Rin trying to read his manga
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: RinRen One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117199
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	To Expect the Unexpected

Rin lounged across the couch, tail swishing in the air as he contentedly read his manga. He was so absorbed in reading he didn't notice the soft sound of footsteps or the opening of the door in the lounge. And when he did, it was too late.

"Damn it, Shima!" He exclaimed as the pink haired boy pounced onto his back. Renzoū wasn't heavy but Rin wouldn't dare try to move for fear of hurting him. Rin growled, glaring back at Shima as he settled himself on the small of Rin's back. 

"Hello to you too, Okumura!" Shima's grin was much too mischievous to be trusted at the moment.

"Get. Off." Rin huffed, his tail smacking Shima's ear.

Shima laughed and rolled onto the floor, laying on his back and looking up at Rin. "I figured you needed some company since your warden hasn't let you leave the building since Kyoto."

"He's just worried," Rin muttered defensively. "But you're right… Yukio's hardly ever here. Company, even from the likes of you, is greatly appreciated." Rin's tone became teasing and cheerful quickly.

Shima narrowed his eyes and quickly plucked up the discarded manga, flipping through the pages before Rin could rip it away.

"Aw, Okumura likes girly romances!" Shima teased. "Does that taste continue into your anime and movie preferences? Or do you just enjoy the riveting works of that series?"

Shima quickly realized his teasing was leading him down a path he might not return from as Rin sat up and glared evilly at him, stunning the other teen to silence. When Rin spoke, his voice was quiet and commanding, "Run."

Shima laughed nervously and got up, backing towards the door as Rin stalked towards him, blue eyes meeting brown. The doorknob hit Shima's hip and he twisted it, spinning and sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could.

Rin gave him a headstart but was still much faster. Shima knew his only hope was to hide. He opened a random door and went in, thankful it was a dark and unused bathroom.

Rin followed, slower now, catching onto Shima's plan. He liked their game, a grown up version of tag where he would always be it. It reminded him he could do these things without needing to rely on his demonic powers, he'd be devastated if he hurt Shima. Shima was the first of the boys to give him a chance after discovering his true identity, the first to conclude that he was still the same Okumura.

As he scanned the bathroom he stayed close to the door, careful not to give Shima an escape. Then, from the row of showers in the back there was a loud noise and Rin rushed towards it. In the showers, he discovered Shima's shoes from where they had been thrown as a diversion and behind him the door creaked and slammed as Shima escaped.

"Damn it!"

He rushed out, assuming Shima would continue the same direction and began to check each room, looking in closets and behind doors. He opened his own door and was blindsided, Shima's weight crashing into his and taking them both to the ground. 

"Got you!" Shima exclaimed, not moving from where he was crushing Rin's side. 

"You got me, alright? Now will you move?" Rin muttered, head throbbing slightly from the unexpected collision with the ground.

"Hm, y'know I could," Shima shifted so he was sitting on Rin's stomach. "But I'm curious about something."

"What exactly would tha-" Rin's words were cut off by his own laughter as Shima's fingers found weak points along his ribcage and prodded gently. At the laughter, they gained confidence and danced along Rin's torso. Rin was gasping for air and Shima was grinning wildly as he discovered the half-demon's neck was tickling as well. Rin, despite his power, had become useless as he giggled and gasped until finally Shima showed him mercy.

"You're ticklish!" Shima exclaimed proudly. Rin panted, a glint in his eye that Shima missed. Suddenly, Shima was the one with his back on the floor and Rin on top of him, running his fingers across his torso to draw laughter from the monk's lips.

It seemed like the moment would never end, both laughing wildly and struggling against each other. Finally, Shima begged for mercy and Rin obliged, and settled himself to squish as much air from Shima as he could.

"Okumura," Shima mumbled. "That isn't nice."

"Says the one who started it!" Rin defended.

"And finished it!" Shima shoved Rin onto his back again and poked his tender sides.

"Shima, no! Please! I'll do anything!" Rin begged.

Shima paused, finger pressed against Rin's rib, "Anything?"

"Yes! Anything! Just mercy please!"

Shima stopped and leaned forwards, hands sliding up Rin's sides and chest as he put his face level with the blunet's.

"Let me kiss you," Shima whispered and Rin's breathing stopped. He could hear his pulse increasing and he blinked stupidly. 

"Wh-what?"

"Let me kiss you," this time he could feel Shima's breath on his lips, he could imagine what the other boy would taste like- sweets or fresh fruit.

Wordlessly, Rin leaned up and pressed his lips to Shima's. They were cooler than his, likely due to the fact he was filled with literal hell fire. Shima's lips were soft and full and moved gently against Rin's. He could feel Shima's hand cup his cheek and his own hands moved to touch that wild pink hair that had always fascinated him.

Shima was much more experienced at this than he was, leading the kiss with ease. As his tongue asked for entrance, Rin moaned softly- Rin's momentarily parted lips were answer enough to Shima. As their tongues met, Rin's hands fisted in Shima's hair and pulled a moan from him. The kiss was slow and tentative despite the degree of interest they both showed, it was new territory.

It ended, however, when Shima's tongue pressed too hard into Rin's fang and was cut. He pulled back with a soft sound, leaving Rin to lay back with swollen lips and blown, glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his grip on Shima's hair loosening.

"It's alright," Shima answered and he leaned forward and pressed another chaste kiss on Rin's lips which lead to another on his jaw and another just behind his ear in a sensitive, ticklish spot that left Rin squirming.

"I liked that," Rin whispered.

"Me too," Shima replied.

"Can we do it again?"

Rather than answer, Shima slammed his mouth into Rin's. This kiss was still tentative but hungrier now that they knew what they wanted- each other. Shima nipped at Rin's lip and Rin sucked on Shima's tongue. They kept their hands anchored to one another's heads, Rin's hair pulling causing Shima to moan and Shima's fingers grazing sensitive spots on Rin's neck leaving him shivering.

They were completely lost in the kiss, realizing that there were whole new sensations involved with kissing another boy. When they finally had to break apart for air, Shima replaced the hand on Rin's neck with his mouth. He kissed and licked and nipped along pulse points and nerve bundles but was careful not to linger. He took Rin's earlobe into his mouth and sucked, causing an illicit moan, and licked the shell of Rin's ear. Rin's cheeks were burning as he forced Shima's mouth to his again. 

They were so engrossed in their kiss they didn't notice the sound of footsteps or even the sound of voices. But when the door opened they jerked apart and looked up, looking sinful with messy hair and swollen lips and wide eyes. Yukio and Bon looked at the pair, having stopped talking mid sentence, and blinked slowly.

None of them moved, Shima and Rin like deer in headlights and the others worried speaking might cause a disaster.

As if sensing there was no other answer, Yukio coughed and muttered stiffly, "Does anyone want some tea?"

They all muttered in agreement, Bon tripping over himself as he followed Yukio to Uchobach's kitchen. Shima and Rin stayed frozen for a few seconds before looking back to each other. They unwillingly detangled themselves but stopped as they were sitting on their heels to stand.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to do that again sometime," Shima's voice was hesitant, scared of what he was asking but determined in what he felt. 

Rin smiled at him widely, his fangs on full display. "Good. I don't think anyone else could ever compare to that."

Shima rolled his eyes and stood, offering Rin a hand, "You're gonna call me Renzoū now, right?"

Rin stood so close their chests touched, in answer he pressed his lips to Renzoū's cheek and stepped towards the door. "Tea then?"

As they headed to the kitchen they could hear Bon and Yukio's conversation, Rin turned to Renzoū with a sour expression, "All Yukio's gonna do when we're alone is complain about us 'defiling the floor', isn't he?"


End file.
